$f(x) = -6x$ $h(x) = -2x+5(f(x))$ $ f(h(1)) = {?} $
Solution: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(1)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(1) = (-2)(1)+5(f(1))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(1)$ $f(1) = (-6)(1)$ $f(1) = -6$ That means $h(1) = (-2)(1)+(5)(-6)$ $h(1) = -32$ Now we know that $h(1) = -32$ . Let's solve for $f(h(1))$ , which is $f(-32)$ $f(-32) = (-6)(-32)$ $f(-32) = 192$